


You can erase my mistakes.

by Atiredsoul



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/F, Moving On, Rebirth, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: (This is set after episode 17! Please be careful for spoilers!)Kristen had experienced death before. But this, this wasn't like before. She's never seen this place at all.So why was she here?
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	You can erase my mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my crack theory on what's going to happen next. I hope you like it! Also sorry if their are any typos. I'm tired and stupid lol.

Kristen expected to wake up in front of the gates of heaven again. She expected hell. She even thought that she might wake back up in the forest. She didn't expect this though.

The endless white space in front of her was way too bright and she covered her eyes for a minute. Her body was heavy and she heaved herself off the floor. Her legs shook and she looked around more.

Where the fuck was she? She had never seen this place before. She knew she was dead. So where was she? She looked around more until her eyes caught onto something, or was it someone?

The person was wearing all white and they stared at her from across the space. Kristen groaned as she rubbed her head and she started to remember more about what happened.

She had been staring at the portrait. Then she was killed. She remembered feeling all the horrible pent up emotions that the goddess had. She had felt the same emotions only a year ago.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to yell at the Goddess and make her pay for hurting Tracker and her family. 

But she felt connected to the Goddess. She understood her. The pain and betrayal. She knows what it's like to be erased and forgotten about by the people who were supposed to love you.

"It was really mean of you to kill me. I still like you a lot more than helio." Kristen said sassily and she stared at the Goddess. It had to be her, who else could it be?

"Foolish mortal! Don't speak to me like that! You know what I can do to you." The white cloaked figure hissed out.

Kristen held her hands up in surrender and she huffed. She looked down and kicked at the floor.

"You're a mean goddess. I mean, seriously, you really had to kill me? You already took away my girlfriend." Kristen grumbled out. Her emotions were bubbling up inside her and she kept thinking about Tracker.

She was alone and living her worst nightmares. She can't even save her now. She'll never see her again. She's alone.

Before Kristen knew what was happening she was sobbing. Her throat constricted as sobs left her lips. Snot started to leak and run from her nose.

She tried to rub away the tears and stop it but she couldn't. Tracker's face was stuck in her mind. She had lost fucking everything again.

The Goddess stared at her from across the room. Kristen's sobs were the only noise in the white void. It felt so awkward. Kristen had curled up onto the floor and she tried to pretend that it was an illusion.

The goddess watched the teen. She slowly started to move towards Kristen. She seemed to glide as she moved. The cloak completely covering her. 

Kristen had heard the footsteps but she was too tired and sad to fight the Goddess. She and her friends had been defeated. The bad guys had won. It felt like a sick joke.

"...you shouldn't be crying. I thought you were a follower of mine. Aren't you happy to meet such a evil Goddess?" The figure mumbled out and Kristen turned to glare at her.

"I-I do follow you. It doesn't mean I can't be sad. I-I just lost everything. My family. My girlfriend. I need them. They're the best things that ever happened to me." Kristen choked out and her eyes went wide when she saw the goddess.

Her entire face was gone. Her black hair looked greasy and it had dark grey patches running up it. Kristen could feel all those negative emotions again. She frowned and looked down.

"It was fucked up with how they tried to erase you. You didn't deserve it. You weren't even evil back then." Kristen said frowning and the negative emotions intensified.

"I'm still not evil. I don't want to hurt people! Those assholes made me this way! They tried to get rid of me. So they deserve this!" The Goddess hissed out. Kristen sighed and shook her head.

"We get it. You want revenge. You want to make those dicks pay. But you're only hurting yourself. People aren't going to see you as a wronged Goddess getting justice. They'll see a evil Goddess who wants to destroy the world. Trust me." Kristen huffed out and she looked down.

The goddess hissed and Kristen felt anger and hate hit her. 

"You will never understand! You're nothing more than a dead mortal!" The Goddess growled out and Kristen felt her hands start to clench and shake.

"You haven't been the only one abandoned, ya know! My mom and dad kicked me out because I liked girls! They tried to make me start the apocalypse. You aren't special. I've been betrayed! I've been hurt! I've lost everything! You don't see me hurting kids!" Kristen screamed out. 

She got back up and she glared at the faceless goddess.

"You aren't the first nor the last person to be hurt by people who should have cared and loved for you. You became the evil you hated! You're creating misery and pain! You need therapy." Kristen growled out and she started to take deep breaths to calm herself.

She couldn't believe she was arguing with a Goddess. A sudden silence came over them and Kristen shook her head and sighed.

"I just want to go back to my girlfriend. I need to save them. She doesn't deserve to go through hell because of me. Especially since I'm dead now." Kristen said sighing and she turned away.

She started to leave but then the Goddess stopped her. Her hand layed on Kristen shoulder and Kristen turned back to look at her.

"...How do you get over the pain. The betrayal? How do you keep being good?" The Goddess asked quietly and Kristen frowned.

"You gotta have faith in yourself. You need to realize that you weren't the problem. They were. They didn't like who you were. So now, you gotta let them go." Kristen whispered and she looked down at her hands.

"You need to realize that you're better without them. Once you do, you can start moving on. You can find better people. And you can be happy." Kristen whispered. 

The Goddess's hand gripped onto Kristen's shoulder harder and before Kristen knew what was happening the unnamed Goddess was sobbing into her shoulder and clutching onto her.

Kristen rubbed her back and she tried to comfort her. The anger and hate she felt towards the Goddess for killing her, left her body. They were almost the same. But sadly the Goddess never got over her trauma.

"It's gonna be okay. It's going to get better. We can fix this." Kristen whispered and she let the Goddess grieve and sob.

She didn't know how long Goddess cried for but soon the sobs quieted down and Kristen went to look at the faceless Goddess.

She didn't expect to see two forest green eyes stare back at her.

The Goddess's face was beautiful. Her eyes were small and delicate looking. Her skin was pale and it looked a little grey. Her nose was small and she had freckles on her cheeks. She had her face again.

The Goddess seemed as shocked as Kristen was. She started to touch her cheeks and her nose.

"I-I'm back? H-How? What did you do?" The Goddess asked softly. Kristen shrugged her shoulders and she didn't know what to say.

"C-Can I have your name now? I've been wondering what it is for the longest time." Kristen asked gently and the Goddess looked down at her.

She seemed to be thinking as she was biting her lip. Her once white cloak had darkened to a grey with small specks of white and black. It was beautiful.

"I can't remember my name. I can't remember the last time I was even myself. But you brought me back. Your faith saved me." The goddess whispered softly and she moved closer to Kristen.

She leaned down and she pressed her lips to Kristen's forehead. The Goddess pulled away and she held onto the cleric's shoulders.

"I've caused a lot of harm and pain. I've done many horrible things, but you can fix that Kristen. You, you have so much faith and love in your soul. You can fix anything." The Goddess spoke out. 

Kristen looked at her with confusion. A chill ran through her body and the Goddess's body started to crack like glass. 

"You will be better than I ever could be. This is for the best. I believe in you, Kristen Applebees." The Goddess whispered out. Her body breaking and cracking more until a dark powerful flash came out of her cracks.

Kristen screamed as she felt the floor give out under her. She started fall and she was surrounded by darkness but then she felt it. Power coursed through her veins and she started to calm down.

She started to imagine a dark, peaceful forest. The trees were gigantic and strong. Powerful winds shook the branches. A full moon peaked out from behind the leaves. She could feel it.

She was the new Goddess of Night and Doubt. She had to save the forest. She needed to save her family and Tracker. She felt the falling stop and she collided onto wet cold grass.

She groaned as she sat up and she was wearing the Goddess's cloak. Her once orange hair now had strips of black and grey in it. She felt a powerful chill in her body.

"MOM! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER!" Fig's voice screamed out. 

Kristen's eyes started to glow and she started to feel like she was floating again. She suddenly was pulled from her body and her new powers took over.

She watched as Sandralynn stood in front of Ayda. All her friends were badly damaged and they were up against so many monsters and creatures. Kalina was watching them with a smirk on her face.

She could see Ragh and Tracker up by Aelwyn and Arianwen. They both were covered in blood and wounds. The two high elfs were spotless. Behind them stood another elf with a crown on his head.

It all looked so horrible. Suddenly Kristen was back in her own body. She gasped and anger flooded her. She can't let this stand. She started to run in a direction and she knew where she was going.

She pushed through some bushes and she watched as Fabian fell to the ground unconscious. Gorgug also looked like he would pass out any second. Her family needed her.

She gripped her staff and she rushed forward.

"THIS ENDS NOW NIGHTMARE KING! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MORE PEOPLE! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS" Kristen screamed out and her voiced echoed throughout the forest.

All eyes turned to her in shock and surprise. She felt the chill come back. She closed her eyes. She thought of Tracker. She thought of the bad kids. She remembered the unnamed goddess. 

She felt the forest come alive and she unleashed her hell upon the monsters that stood before her. No one is going to ever hurt her family again.


End file.
